Correspondências & Acordos
by NobelSon
Summary: O quarto ano SEM o Torneio Tribruxo O que aconteceria? Hogwarts lança um sistema de cartas anônimas, e então se pode imaginar a confusão que se desdobra: seus sentimentos podem ser revelados e confessados, e não saberão quem você é!
1. Chapter 1

**Correspondências & Acordos**

Capítulo 1 – O Serviço Anônimo

E se o quarto ano não tivesse o Torneio Tribruxo?

Seria quase redundante dizer que nada de diferente fosse acontecer naquele ano, sendo que nenhum dos outros três havia a decepcionado naquele quesito. A atmosfera parecia tão calma, no entanto, que Hermione começava a duvidar, todas as noites quando ia dormir, se alguma coisa iria os surpreender. Não que ela gostasse de problemas, pelo menos eles eram bons no ponto de que ela podia superá-los e em seguida ficar em paz. Mas a falta deles parecia ser pior do que sua presença. E isso, definitivamente, a surpreendia.

Novembro havia sido sempre um mês calmo, pois era quando a animação do início do ano cessava e as preparações para o Natal começavam a aparecer. Resumindo, Novembro era um tédio.

"Nós podíamos dar umas voltas por aí." Sugeriu Ron, tornando o já entediante domingo pior ainda. Os três estavam deitados no gramado, vendo o subir e o descer de seus peitos enquanto respiravam, ficando com frio pois, por mais que nesse raro dia a neve não havia decidido cair, o frio gritante ainda estava presente. Não havia a vontade de andar de volta ao castelo, porém. O ar batia de um jeito adorável e pelo fato de tudo estar tão silencioso, era possível ouvir o barulho da harmonia de alguma coisa, não importava se era a própria brisa ou simplesmente alguns dos sons que a vida parece emitir, o importante e indispensável seria apenas continuar lá, aproveitando.

"O Hagrid não nos vê há tempos, sabe." Disse Harry, jogando uma indireta. Não, eles não iriam descer tudo para tomar chá. Pelo menos não Hermione.

"Eu não tenho condições de ir até lá embaixo ver o Hagrid." Resmungou Hermione. Harry levantou uma sobrancelha e então, quando abriu a boca, foi para falar algo que a perfurou profundamente.

"Que bom-humor você tá nesses últimos dias, Mione. Alguma coisa errada?"

Ela respirou, suspirou, piscou, ajeitou os braços e então lembrou-se de responder. Sarcasticamente.

"Não, Harry. Tudo tá...emocionante."

"Tédio, Hermione?" – Ron havia entrado na conversa.

"Mais que isso. Nem as aulas estão emocionantes. Nós precisamos de alguma coisa. De verdade."

"Eu sei que alguma coisa tá faltando, mas eu aposto que Hogwarts não nos decepcionaria assim..."

Algumas vezes, bastava Harry falar que parecia que algo ia se concretizar. Nas outras, bastava ele falar algo que o que aconteceria seria sempre o contrário. Dessa vez, parece que a sua profecia virou realidade.

Hermione, Rony e Harry entraram no castelo, voltando de sua estadia de tarde no gramado para encontrarem um grande anúncio no mural principal, prevendo a grande iniciação de uma central de correspondências anônimas. Não como já ocorria no Corujal, que foi o que todos pensaram. Pelo Dia dos Namorados estar por perto, e para alguma coisa acontecer naquele ano que parecia ser monótono, Dumbledore havia decidido abrir um serviço de cartas, no qual todos os alunos poderiam se corresponder com as pessoas com as quais precisavam dizer ou escrever algo sem precisar revelar sua verdadeira identidade. Parecia perfeito, claro, só restava esperar para ser se iria vingar no fim das contas.

Até então, parecia funcionar.

"Gostei, sabia." Disse Ron, subindo as escadas em direção a Sala Comunal, pressionando os lábios quando terminava a frase numa tentativa frustrada de criar uma expressão aprovadora.

"Pode funcionar. Mas é interessante, sim." Aprovou Hermione.

"Você acha que algum de nós vai receber cartas?" perguntou Ron.

"Mesmo se eu soubesse, não te diria. Ia estragar a surpresa, que parece ser o objetivo disso tudo, né?" retrucou Hermione.

"Todos tem uma chance, Ron." Disse Harry.

Uma semana depois, o Grande Salão iniciava as correspondências anônimas. No final da mesa de cada casa, estava uma imensa estante, com um pequeno buraquinho para cada um. Era simples botar uma carta lá dentro: no fim das estantes, havia um caixão, aonde se jogavam as cartas para elas reaparecerem em seguida dentro de cada caixinha correspondente, assim ocultando a identidade dos escritores ou recebedores das cartas. Os compartimentos só podiam ser abertos pelo Alorromora de cada dono e sua respectiva varinha, inutilizando assim o uso de chaves. As estantes pareciam numerar somente alunos do quarto ano pra cima, porém. Podia-se ouvir alguns alunos menores revoltados, reclamando, dizendo certas palavras que surpreenderiam mães que não imaginariam que as mesmas estavam no vocabulário de seus queridos filhos. Todos abriram seus pequenos espacinhos, encontrando uma carta, que, apesar de breve, explicava tudo o que era necessário.

"_Caros alunos,_

_Todos esperamos que vocês apreciem essa nova idéia que estamos, a partir de hoje, colocando em prática. Para responderem cartas anônimas, basta colocar "Resposta para a carta número" e em seguida o número da carta que recebeu. Se for sua primeira, escreva um, e assim por diante. Antes, sua coruja poderia ser vista ou seria até mesmo menos particular e mais vergonhoso mandar uma carta anônima. Agora, ninguém poderá desconfiar. Botem seus sentimentos para fora, não deixe mais um segundo de angústia perturbar seus corações, jovens._

_Boa sorte,_

_Albus Dumbledore._"

Ron, Hermione e Harry trocaram olhares.

"Vão mandar carta pra alguém, meninos?" perguntou Hermione.

"Eu não." Respondeu Ron, rapidamente.

"Acho que também não. Pelo menos por enquanto" disse Harry, balançando rapidamente a cabeça para cima e para baixo, afirmando.

Hermione esperou alguns segundos, parecendo pensar, e entrou no jogo.

"Eu irei. Não hoje, porém. Mas irei escrever uma sim. Só pra testar, talvez. Ver como funciona."

"E quem vai receber a carta?" perguntou Ron, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Ron, eu ainda me pergunto porquê você gasta sua saliva em perguntas nas quais você obviamente não irá conseguir uma resposta assim fácil."

Harry recebeu uma carta no dia seguinte.

" _Parece que agora pouco a pouco eu poderei te revelar coisas que jamais pensaria em dizer, Harry._ "

Nenhuma assinatura. Mais nada. Era escrito em tinta verde, porém.

"Quem pode ter sido, Harry?" perguntou Ron, extasiado.

"Não tenho idéia."

"Oh, Harry, isso é tão animador! Você precisa responder! Saber quem te mandou! Vamos, escreva uma resposta!" - falou uma Hermione feliz.

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia...eu não sei de quem é, Hermione. Não tem como responder. Não acredito que você não se tocou disso."

"Mas é claro que eu me toquei disso. E é óbvio que você pode responder. É só escrever o número da carta, lembra?"

Harry pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena e então escreveu uma rápida resposta.

" _Quem é?_ "

Harry a mandou, embora Hermione tivesse totalmente desaprovado sua resposta.

"Gastou tinta à toa. Se a autora não botou nem uma rúbrica no fim da carta, espera que ela se revele assim? Por favor, né."

"Quem sabe ela não aguenta a pressão, Hermione?" disse Ron, dando seu palpite.

"Oh, claro, eu tenho certeza que essa carta super intimidadora do Harry, cheia e repleta de pressão vai fazer com que ela revele quem é agorinha mesmo."

"Não importa. Eu espero. Só quero saber o que vou ter de resposta." Disse Harry.

Hermione recebeu uma carta naquela mesma tarde.

" _Acho que te amo._ "

Era escrito em tinta preta. Hermione ficou vermelha e em seguida anunciou:  
"Olha, gente! De quem será que é?"

Harry e Ron leram a frase e em seguida responderam, num tom de desaprovo.

"Hermione, isso foi meio vago." Disse Harry.

"Eu achei bonito." Disse Ron. "Mas vago. Vai ver tem mais coisas pra falar."

"Vocês acham que pode ser uma brincadeira de mal-gosto?" perguntou Hermione.

Nenhum dos dois meninos respondeu, apenas continuaram olhando para ela.

"Eu vou responder. Aí dependendo da resposta eu tiro minhas conclusões."

Hermione subiu para o Salão Comunal e, sentando em um dos sofás, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena, pensou por alguns minutos e então escreveu uma resposta.

" _Por favor, conte-me mais sobre isso. E sem brincadeiras. _

_Não precisa me dizer quem é. Por enquanto. Mas, me prova que é de verdade?_ "

Ela mandou sua carta algumas horas depois, quando desceu para o Grande Salão, na hora do jantar.

Quando o jantar havia acabado, ainda não havia uma resposta em sua caixa. Mas na de Harry, sim.

" _Eu não contarei quem sou se você não me jurar que está disponível para entrar de cabeça em tudo que tenho a lhe oferecer, Harry. Eu realmente gosto de você. _

_Beijos._

_Terceira._"

"Terceira?" perguntou Ron. "Você já está recebendo correspondência de três pessoas? Meu Deus, Harry."

"Ron, não seja burro. É um código. Temos que descobrir o que terceira significa."

"Talvez seja alguém do terceiro ano" Disse Harry.

"Meio impossível, sendo que só a partir do nosso ano se pode usar esse serviço de cartas, Harry."

Os três continuaram a pensar, parados na frente da estante da Grifinória.

"Terceira! Terceira letra do alfabeto. C, Harry. Pode ser isso!" Gritou Hermione, animada.

"É verdade!" concordou Harry.

"Anda, escreva uma resposta perguntando." – mandou a garota.

" _Seu nome começa com C?_

_Harry _"

Quando Harry mandou a mensagem, sua ficha caiu.

"Cho!" disse Harry, animado, quase em um berro, para Ron e Hermione.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e abriu um breve sorriso de possibilidade.

"Pode ser, Harry!"

"Você é bem sortudo, Harry." Disse Ron, sorrindo.

Os três foram dormir e ficaram pensando na real identidade da pessoa que havia escrito uma carta para Hermione e a outra para Harry.

Harry não podia deixar de notar um certo frio em sua barriga sempre que se lembrava que C poderia ser de Cho. Naquela noite, a lua era minguante. Ele podia jurar que era de propósito. Sua forma era de um C perfeito.

A lua foi substituída pelo sol, e o vazio dos compartimentos de Harry e Hermione foi substituído por duas novas cartas, cada uma em sua tinta, preta e verde, respectivamente.

" _Ainda não posso lhe mostrar quem sou, mas por favor, entenda quando eu digo que é de verdade. Isso foi feito para confessar seus segredos, e agora o estou revelando para você. Eu realmente te amo. Acredite em mim. Responda-me, vamos conversar._ "

Hermione estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Harry abriu a sua carta.

"_Lhe manderei mais dicas em breve. Mas você não respondeu se está disponível para entrar de cabeça em um romance, Harry! Adivinhou meu enigma, é? _

_C._ "

Harry olhou para a mesa da Corvinal. Lá estava Cho. Fazendo seu dever, provavelmente. Segurando uma pena verde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Correspondências & Acordos**

_Gente, muito obrigado pelos reviews. Por favor, todo mundo que ler essa fic, deixem reviews, assim eu posto os outros capítulos mais rápidos. A partir daqui, a fic vai pegar no tranco e aí não vai mais parar, acho que vocês vão gostar. A partir do capítulo 3 ela vai tomar um rumo inesperado, também. De certo vocês não podem imaginar o que é. Temos uma comunidade no Orkut também pra ela: _

_ 2 – Chuvas podem destruir sonhos. E deixar uma semente para um novo._

Era uma pena verde. Isso o estimulou a escrever uma resposta naquele exato momento.

"_Me dê mais dicas. Eu estou disposto, com certeza. Mas conte-me mais. Deixe-me saber quem você é! _

_Harry_"

Hermione estava convencida, também.

"_Se eu te der sua chance, você me revela mais sobre isso tudo? Eu estou esperando uma carta grande. Não posso depositar minha confiança em pequenas palavras jogadas ao vento._

_Hermione_"

Harry e Hermione mandaram suas respostas assim que terminaram suas cartas e então os três saíram para dar uma volta pelos jardins do castelo. Domingos eram ótimos, mas o dia seguinte significa dois tempos de Poções, então não era muito animador.

Quando saíram para ver o tempo e caminhar, viram um grupo de alunos da Corvinal em um lado, e outro de alunos da Lufa-Lufa de outro, bem perto deles. Não podiam deixar de notar também que as nuvens estavam indecisas.

"Parece que vai chover. O tempo tá fechando." Comentou Ron.

"Ou então o tempo estava nublado e está abrindo. Está dividido. É como um copo meio cheio ou meio vazio, Ron." Adicionou Hermione.

"Mas estava sol, Hermione. Ontem teve treino de Quadribol." Respondeu.

"Ah, sim. Então está certo. Uma chuva está vindo. Pode ser forte, estamos no inverno. Droga, não gosto muito do frio cortante que faz aqui na época do Natal."

"Eu não sou um fã, também." Comentou Harry.

"Talvez nós devíamos entrar logo, então?" perguntou Ron.

"Não, não, está bom aqui. Posso aguentar". Disse Hermione.

"Pois eu vou entrar. Preciso fazer alguns deveres que deixei para depois." Disse Ron, entrando de volta no castelo.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e começaram a andar, passos lentos e coordenados.

"Isso das cartas é bem animador, não acha, Harry?" perguntou a garota.

"Não posso dizer que não é, mas o mistério está me matando." Confessou Harry.

"O mistério é parte de tudo. Eu ainda não estou cem por cento convencida que isso é pra valer, de qualquer jeito. Mas é bom viver o momento."

"Eu sei que você está certa, mas isso não me relaxa no quesito de querer saber logo quem escreve as cartas."

"Harry, às vezes eu até penso se acaba sendo de verdade mas não totalmente certo, de tanto que eu penso nisso."

"O que você quer dizer?" perguntou Harry, confuso. Ele piscava os olhos e tentava entender a frase de Hermione.

"Bem, eu já pensei em tanta coisa, e tem mais, imagina minha cara se é uma menina que manda isso pra mim!" Hermione riu.

"Você está ficando doida. Mas é uma possibilidade. Assim como também pode ser um dos professores, sabe."

"Não, não pode! É só pros alunos, não é, Harry?"

"Eles são professores. Com certeza sabem burlar o sistema. Não me surpreenderia se o Professor Flitwick te mandasse uma carta."

Hermione fez uma cara de nojo e em seguida uma de ofendida. Harry se corrigiu. "Eu estou brincando! Não acredito que você achou que era verdade."

Alguns segundos passaram e ele continuou: "Hermione, minhas cartas são escritas em tinta verde. Hoje, eu vi a Cho com uma pena verde."

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha e então perguntou: "Sério? Harry, isso é ótimo! É um bom sinal. Já temos o C, agora temos a tinta verde!"

Harry concordou e então Hermione acrescentou:

"Nossa, eu não acredito que estou tão animada com isso de cartas. Mas eu senti algo muito bonito nas cartas que recebi. Aposto que alguém gosta de mim, de verdade. Não é algo impossível, né?"

"Claro que não é impossível. É muito possível, Hermione." Disse Harry.

---

Ron sentou no sofá do Salão Comunal e, pensativo, pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e fechou os olhos. Em seguida, começou a pensar no que escrever.

"_Eu não posso te contar quem sou. Mas eu posso te dizer que foi difícil de perceber tudo isso, mas se eu tenho certeza de algo hoje em dia, é de você. De verdade e sem nenhum tipo de mentira nisso. Agradeço à Hogwarts por essas cartas anônimas. Eu precisava botar isso pra fora. Algum dia nós poderemos nos encontrar. Eu preciso perder a vergonha. Sim, eu tenho vergonha. Pode me tornar inferior, mas não me importo. Algum dia tudo o que escrevi aqui vai valer a pena, tenho certeza._"

Ele foi correndo para o Grande Salão e então mandou a carta. Para Hermione.

---

"Mas que carta linda!" gritou Hermione no jantar daquele dia. "Mas não sei o que posso responder". Ela havia acabado de mostrar a carta para Harry e Ron, que concordaram que era um texto bonito. Harry estava convencido que era pra valer. Ron ainda adicionou que o escritor era um futuro poeta. Hermione em seguida o olhou com olhar de desdém.

Harry recebeu sua resposta. Que sugou totalmente seus ânimos.

"_Harry, eu ouvi sua conversa com sua amiga Hermione. Eu não sou Cho Chang. Desculpe. Mas não termine de conversar comigo. Ainda vai ser muito melhor! _

_C_"

Harry deitou a cabeça na mesa, em cima da carta, e, desapontado, começou a pensar.

Não seria útil perder as esperanças tão facilmente, afinal, Cho Chang não era a única menina bonita do colégio.

Ele se lembrou que, quando ele, Hermione e Ron saíram do colégio naquela tarde, um grupo de alunos da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa também estavam lá, um de cada lado. Perto demais deles, até. Perto o suficiente para ouvirem sua conversa.

A pessoa que escrevia as cartas para ele era de uma daquelas duas casas, porém.

"Hermione, tem como conseguirmos uma lista de alunos da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa? Do quarto ano pra cima, no caso?" perguntou Harry, olhando para Hermione, esperançoso.

Ela pensou, e em seguida respondeu.

"Hum, creio que sim, Harry. Podemos sim. Posso pedir pra McGonagall, mas não te dou certeza que ela me dará um material assim tão fácil. Mas, mesmo que não seja por ela...creio que consigo, sim."

"Ótimo." Disse Harry, fazendo um meio-sorriso.

"Mas, pra quê? Posso perguntar?"

"É, Harry, pra quê?" perguntou Ron, pouco depois de Hermione.

"Alguém ouviu nossa conversa hoje, lá fora. Alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal estavam lá, bem perto, certo? A pessoa que me escreve cartas acabou de me escrever essa." Ele colocou a carta no meio da mesa, de modo que Ron e Hermione pudessem ler ao mesmo tempo. "Não é a Cho. Então eu quero procurar todas as pessoas que começam com C. Só para ter um padrão. Aonde começar a procurar, sabe?"

Hermione e Ron leram a carta e Hermione pareceu pensativa por alguns segundos.

"Harry, eu te entendo. Sei que você quer saber quem é e tudo mais. Mas você acha que vale a pena descobrir assim? Não quer esperar a pessoa se revelar?" perguntou Hermione, apreensiva.

"É só pra eu ter uma idéia, Hermione. Não vamos descobrir assim. Existem várias alunas que começam com a letra C em Hogwarts." Disse Harry, tentando convencer a amiga.

"Pois bem, vou ver se consigo, e amanhã te digo, certo?"

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

Um imenso trovão sacodiu o castelo e fez algumas pessoas se levantarem das mesas. Alguns segundos depois, foi possível ouvir o barulho de uma tempestade de água caindo.

"Eu estava certo sobre a chuva, então." Disse Ron.

---

Quando todos já estavam dormindo, Hermione saiu do dormitório feminino e sentou do lado de uma janela do Salão Comunal, observando a chuva, que ainda caia forte.

Ela viu a Floresta Proibida, que parecia ainda mais assustadora com tanta água caindo. O gramado e o lago de Hogwarts, porém, se tornavam mais pacíficos e traziam pela pequena fresta aberta da janela o mais delicioso cheiro de chuva que poderia existir – cheirava a água, frio, grama, madeira, madrugada e tinha uma pitada do melhor tipo das mágoas - tamanho relaxamento fez Hermione tomar a coragem de pegar um pedaço de pergaminho e começar a escrever.

Ela deu uma olhada no Salão antes de escrever, no entanto, mesmo sabendo que estava vazio – ela precisava certificar. Alguém lá, com ela, iria fazer ela perder a concentração. Foi então que, numa extremidade da sala, espremido num cantinho, estava Ron, de joelhos. Hermione colocou a pena e o pergaminho na mesa central e correu ao encontro dele.

"Ron, o que houve?"

Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele e percebeu que ele estava encharcado de chuva, tremendo de frio.

Hermione só ficava cada vez mais nervosa por ele não responder. O que poderia ter acontecido?

Ron começou então a tentar sussurrar uma resposta.

"Eu...cheguei...você...esconder..."

"Ron?" Hermione não havia entendido o que ele havia dito. "Diga mais alto, calma, é melhor você tomar um banho, está todo molhado de chuva, morrendo de frio! Vai pegar uma doença séria!"

Ron levantou o rosto e Hermione viu seus olhos repletos de lágrimas, expressando algum tipo de sentimento que ela não sabia qual era – mas a deixava triste, bem triste. Com vontade de cuidar de seu amigo. Ron então se mexeu e mostrou que havia uma carta em seu colo – as letras, escritas em tinta preta, estavam todas borradas pela chuva e já eram quase impossíveis de ler. Ainda estava visível, no entanto, na última linha da carta, seu nome, "Hermione". Em seguida, ele disse, deixando a primeira lágrima cair:

"Eu vou dormir."

Ele pegou a carta e saiu correndo, subindo para o dormitório. Hermione berrou atrás dele:  
"Ron? Essa carta era para mim?" perguntou, nervosa. E se fosse ele a pessoa que escrevia cartas para ela?

Hermione não sabia como reagir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Correspondências & Acordos**

**P.S: Quero mais reviews senão o Capítulo 4 não sai nunca! LOL **

**Prestem atenção, cuidado com esse capítulo, e abram suas mentes. Quem sabe o que vai acontecer depois?**

**NobelSon.**

Capítulo 3 – Provocação pode trazer de cara coisas até então inesperadas

E se Ron fosse a pessoa que escrevia todas as cartas? "MEU DEUS, eu não saberia reagir a isso!" pensou Hermione antes de dormir no dia do incidente do Salão Comunal. Ela rolava pra direita e para a esquerda em sua cama, em tentativas fracassadas de adormecer.

"Meu nome estava na carta, e, bem, pra quê ele ia escrever uma carta pra mim? E justo em tinta preta! É ele. Meu Deus. Mas não posso ter tanta certeza. É melhor não me precipitar. Vou deixar no meio termo."

O café-da-manhã do dia seguinte foi tenso: Hermione não havia conseguido a lista de alunos para Harry, deixando-o desapontado e com ainda mais vontade de saber quem escrevia as suas cartas. Hermione contou o incidente com Ron e Harry começou a cogitar a possibilidade de Ron escrever as cartas:  
"Hermione, pode ser ele no fim das contas. Eu sempre imaginei vocês juntos, na verdade." – confessou Harry.

"Eu não acredito em você. Meu Deus, e se...? Oh, Deus. Obrigada, Harry. Eu vou pensar mais nisso. Mas escreva a sua carta resposta!"

"_Conte-me mais sobre você._

_Harry_"

Depois de suas aulas da manhã, os três desceram para o Grande Salão. Ron e Hermione não haviam se falado até então. Harry era o único guincho de comunicação entre os dois – o que o fazia se sentir como um pombo-correio em certas ocasiões, o que não era nada agradável.

Harry havia recebido uma resposta.

"_Sobre mim?_ _Bem, vejamos._ _**Eu** desejo sua boca na minha, segurando-lhe o mais forte que puder para nunca lhe deixar ir embora. **Quero** beijá-lo porém seus lábios são algo venenoso, não me deixe me viciar se isso tudo não puder continuar. Não me deixe esperando se por algum dia não pretenda continuar me amando. _

_C_"

"Ela escreve bem, vou lhe dizer isso." Admitiu Hermione. "Nossa, Harry. Que demais. É uma linda carta."

"Harry, isso é...tocante. O que você está esperando? De verdade!" perguntou Harry.

Durante a aula de Feitiços, Hermione escreveu em um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho uma simples pergunta, que seria sua próxima carta.

"_Ron? _

_P.S: Se você não for o Ron, eu peço desculpas._

_Hermione_"

"Harry." Chamou Hermione.

"Harry!" ela chamava com mais força.

Harry abriu os olhos e percebeu que havia dormido no meio da aula de História da Magia. Quando estava completamente acordado, ela sussurrou:  
"Eu escrevi uma carta. Perguntando se era o Ron."

"Porquê você não faz isso pessoalmente?" perguntou Harry.

"Não é assim tão óbvio! Ele obviamente responderia não. Você o conhece."

"Você o ama, Hermione." Disse Harry, sarcástico.

"Oh, Harry, por favor, eu só conto isso pra você! Não, eu não o amo e confesso que o acho extremamente insuportável em vários momentos mas algumas das palavras dele pelas cartas me tocaram! Preciso saber se é ele ou não."

"Deixa eu ver o primeiro beijo?" perguntou Harry. Hermione ficou irritada e então respondeu, se levantando para sentar longe dele.

"Desisto de tentar fazer uma conversa normal com você."

Quando os três saiam da aula de História de Magia para descer para o jantar, todos os livros de Harry e Hermione caíram no chão quando esbarraram com alguns alunos da Sonserina. Hermione ficou muito agradecida quando dois alunos da Corvinal os ajudaram. Um deles era Cedric Diggory, que sorria vividamente, aparentemente feliz por ajudar.

"Eu odeio pessoas da Sonserina também." Disse Cedric, arrumando os livros em pilhas.  
Hermione corou e então Harry adicionou: "Quem não odeia?"

Eles se despediram da dupla da Corvinal e Cedric e seu amigo acenaram com um sorriso.

"Meu Deus, bem que a pessoa que escrevia as cartas pra mim podia ser o Cedric." Confessou Hermione, baixinho. Já parecia que ela havia perdoado a falta de atenção que Harry havia demonstrado a ela durante sua conversa na aula de História de Magia.

Durante o jantar, Hermione e Ron conversaram pela primeira vez. Hermione havia recebido uma resposta para sua carta mas não havia a aberto ainda: iria esperar para que chegassem ao Salão Comunal para poder ler com calma.

Ron subiu junto com todos os alunos quando o jantar terminou: Harry e Hermione porém, continuaram sentados porquê estavam concentrados demais entendendo um exercício de Poções que quebrar o raciocínio no caminho para o Salão Comunal seria errado.

Alguns minutos depois, quando resolveram subir, Hermione decidiu sentar de novo e abrir sua carta.

Ela esperava um texto grande. Era pequeno.

"_É, é o Ron. Não fale mais comigo depois de ler isso. Será vergonhoso demais para ao menos tentar estabelecer uma conversa._"

Hermione colocou a mão na boca em choque e sussurrou "Meu Deus". Em questão de segundos, ela se levantou da mesa e saiu correndo, deixando Harry sozinho na mesa da Grifinória.

Quando ele havia dobrado a carta de novo e começou a andar (sem pressa, sabendo que Ron e Hermione provavelmente teriam muito para conversar e sua presença não iria ser necessária), percebeu que um aluno ainda estava sentado na mesa da Corvinal. Era Cedric, que havia ajudado ele e Hermione ainda há pouco com os livros. Como se lesse o pensamento de Harry, ele virou, sorriu para Harry e então virou o rosto novamente. Parecia estar lendo um livro.

Quando Harry continuou andando, ele ouviu o barulho do livro fechando e então sentiu uma mão em seus ombros. Ele se virou e Cedric estava desposto a iniciar uma conversa:

"Porquê a Hermione saiu correndo tão subitamente?"

Harry olhou para Cedric por uns segundos pensando porquê aquilo seria da conta dele quando ele mal os conhecia e então, juntando um pouco de paciência, respondeu:  
"Parece que essas cartas só causaram problemas pra ela. Por enquanto, sei lá."

"Ah, sim." Disse Cedric. Ele era mais alto, o que fazia Harry se sentir intimidado. Porquê ele estava perdendo tempo ali? Cedric então continuou: "Harry, fecha seus olhos?"

"Porquê?" perguntou Harry, desconfiado. Meu Deus, o que era agora?

"Fique com eles abertos, então. Tchau." Respondeu Cedric. Ele saiu andando, e em seguida voltou.

Cedric pegou a mão de Harry e deixou uma carta nela.

Enquanto ele andava para ir embora, a ficha de Harry caiu e ele não pôde evitar em dizer: "Puta merda".

Cedric. Com C.

Harry andou, quase paralizado, deixando todos os pensamentos fluirem em sua cabeça. Cedric havia ido para o gramado. Por alguma razão, Harry foi atrás.

"RON!" Hermione gritou, entrando no Salão Comunal. Todas as cabeças se viraram para olhar para ela e o silêncio foi quase mortal. Ron não estava lá.

"Ele foi dar uma volta pelos corredores" disse Fred. Hermione corou de vergonha e então disse um breve "obrigada" antes de sair correndo novamente. Depois de procurar por alguns momentos, ela viu Ron no final do corredor do quinto andar.

"VOCÊ REALMENTE ACHOU QUE EU NÃO IA MAIS FALAR COM VOCÊ?" ela gritou o mais alto que podia. Parecia que ele não iria a ouvir.

Ron não respondeu.

Ela correu em sua direção.

"Não fala comigo, Hermione!" gritou Ron de repente, quando ela estava na metade do corredor. Ele então saiu correndo também.

"EU QUERO FALAR! Eu preciso falar! E não vai ser correndo! Corra o quanto quiser, eu vou te alcançar!".

Ron estava descendo as escadas rumo ao gramado. Chorando e ao mesmo tempo tentando esconder as lágrimas porquê, uma hora ou outra, ele iria parar e ela iria vê-lo. Não naquele estado. Ele não poderia permitir, pelo menos não aquilo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Correspondências & Acordos**

**P.S: Ok, bem, esse capítulo é bem grandinho e cheio de acontecimentos. É o melhor até agora. Devo demorar um pouquinho pra lançar o 5, porém, porquê eu nem comecei a escrever. Prometo não demorar muito e com certeza ele já vai estar up até o Natal. Quem ler, deixe reviews, please. **

**Capítulo 4 – Suas palavras foram jogadas fora assim como o vento levou a chuva embora**

Ron corria o mais rápido que podia, e parecia até idiota continuar acelerando tanto seus passos sendo que ele só estava fugindo de Hermione. As suas razões pareciam cada vez mais insignificantes e pela velocidade que estava, ao pensar em enfrentá-la bateu de frente com Cedric, lançando os dois ao chão. Hermione chegou alguns segundos depois, quando ele se levantava, e ao abrir a boca para falar, viu que Harry havia se juntado ao grupo.

Os quatro questionaram o fato de verem todos ali.

Ron e Cedric se levantaram e então Harry perguntou:

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?"

Ron então perguntou, depois de pedir desculpas por esbarrar em Cedric:

"Eu pergunto o mesmo!"

"Eu só estava conversando com ele." – Harry apontou para Cedric. – E vocês?

"Só estava...fugindo da Hermione." – foi só Ron dizer as palavras para finalmente perceber o quão idiota a situação era.

Cedric então se virou, abriu o portão que dava para o gramado e saiu andando. Harry foi atrás. Ron e Hermione seguiram.

"Cedric! Você me escreveu as cartas!" – gritou Harry. O gramado estava repleto de neve e mais neve caia. O céu coberto de nuvens e a temperatura era gritantemente fria, quase insuportável.

"O QUÊ?" – Hermione gritou, ouvindo a revelação de Harry. Ela respirou pensativa e então se lembrou de Ron. Virou-se e gritou:

"RON! Não. Não foge."

"Eu não desejo mais falar com você. Me desculpa. Eu tenho vergonha daquelas cartas." – disse Ron, seco.

"Aquelas cartas eram lindas. Ainda são. Eu...me sinto feliz de saber que você sente isso por mim. De verdade, fico lisonjeada. Obrigada, Ron. Porquê isso mudaria alguma coisa entre nós? De verdade."

"Oh, por favor." – resmungou Ron e então deu meia-volta e saiu andando, de volta ao castelo. A neve já cobria os ombros de todos.

"RON! Qual é o seu problema?" – Hermione perguntou, colocando a mão em seu ombro gelado e virando-o.

"Você se sente FELIZ sabendo que eu sinto isso por você? Eu posso ser burro e não perceber as coisas rápido, mas tenho certeza que feliz não era a palavra que eu estava esperando!" – Ele fechava os olhos quase que completamente enquanto falava, jogando a mão de Hermione longe. Mais uma vez, ele se virou e voltou a andar para o castelo.

"NÃO VAI! Se você realmente gosta de mim ou se você ainda sente alguma coisa, não vai embora! Isso foi uma discussão rápida e ainda há muito a ser falado! Só NÃO VÁ EMBORA!" – Ela apertava os dedos nas mãos, olhando para o chão e berrando o mais alto que podia. Podia ter funcionado. Ron então parou e, como se estivesse sendo obrigado a não ir embora, se virou, andou alguns passos, até ficar um pouco à frente de Hermione, e então, calmamente, sentou.

Ela se juntou a ele em questão de segundos. Seria forçar a barra tentar estabelecer uma conversa naquele momento: alguns minutos iriam passar e algum deles ia arriscar e lançar uma frase. No meio tempo, eles olharam para a frente, e viram Harry e Cedric conversando.

"Posso te mandar mais cartas?" – pediu Cedric.

"Cedric, você é um menino. Mais velho que eu...eu...não sou o que você está pensando, me desculpa."

"Não pode tentar?" – os olhos cinza de Cedric simplesmente haviam o perfurado.

"Hum...só...só vai embora. Por favor."

"Eu não te conheço e eu não posso te julgar, mas eu diria que se há uma parte de você que pensa em ceder essa possibilidade, que a aceite e não a reprima, porquê eu aproveitarei qualquer pedaço de afeto recebido de você, seja grande ou pequeno, importante ou insignificante, Harry Potter."

Harry saiu andando, porém devagar, podendo ouvir Cedric gritar alguns segundos depois:

"Você está aceitando meu pedido, não está?"

Harry passou cerca de vinte minutos tentando convencer Ron que não havia nada de errado naquela situação. Hermione o apoiou. Quando pensou que Ron estava totalmente convencido, e de que na verdade havia sido só uma conversa ocasional, ele subiu para o dormitório. Hermione então pediu para conversar com ele depois, a sós. Harry aceitou e subiu as escadas. Hermione virou as costas e viu Ron, sentado perto da lareira. Ele começava a escrever em um pedaço de pergaminho.

"Eu vou ter vergonha demais para dizer o que eu tenho a dizer em voz alta, então sempre que formos falar sobre o nosso melhor assunto, será por escrito."

"Combinado, Ron." – respondeu Hermione com uma pequena risada. Por alguma razão, havia chá quente em cima da mesa, então eles se serviram e sentaram no sofá. Hermione esperava sua carta em um canto e Ron a escrevia em outra. Ela olhava fixamente para a lareira e ele, de vez em quando, olhava também, para descansar os olhos e pensar nas próximas palavras.

Quando ele finalmente terminou, ele entregou a carta para Hermione, com os olhos quase fechados de sono.

"Hermione, aqui...leia com calma...eu vou fechar os olhos um pouquinho."

Fechar os olhos na linguagem de Ron pelo visto significava sono profundo. Ele encostou a cabeça no sofá e adormeceu instantaneamente. Hermione começou então a ler.

"_Aqueles momentos com você na neve foram inimagináveis. Eu peço desculpas por sair correndo com medo, mas eu já estou acostumado a parecer um completo bobo. Estou acostumado, porém, a amar você, e eu espero que para isso eu sirva. Existe alguma chance de você sentir o mesmo? Algum vestígio de vontade ou tentação? Creio que não, mas eu sempre fui uma pessoa sem esperança nesses assuntos, não me culpe. _

_Posso lhe dizer, no entanto, que você possui meu corpo e minha alma, de alguma maneira meu nervosismo só aumenta quando falo com você. Saiba que em todos os momentos em que estamos simplesmente conversando, ou os comuns momentos em que você simplesmente olha nos meus olhos, eu luto comigo mesmo para formar palavras que façam sentido ou manter meu comportamento perto de ti. Evito me tornar um bobo ainda maior. Evito e espero que um dia esse bobo possa ter você em meus braços, para sempre. Com todo o meu coração." _

Quando uma calma lágrima caiu de seu olho assim que ela terminou de ler a carta, Hermione sabia que Ron iria acordar com um presente que ele havia esperado durante muito tempo.

A madrugada demorava a passar e Hermione não queria e nem conseguia dormir naquela situação. As palavras de Ron ainda estavam tocando no fundo de seu coração, e, quando o relógio bateu quatro da manhã, ela viu Harry descendo as escadas.

"Harry? Não devia dormir?"

"Aquela conversa que você queria ter comigo? Se puder ser agora, seria bom."

"Oh." Hermione não estaria necessariamente preparada pra falar de um assunto tão delicado naquele momento, mas okay. Ela suportaria. E Harry precisava de ajuda. Aliás, o que estava realmente acontecendo com ele? "Claro, sente, Harry. Eu realmente tenho muitas perguntas a lhe fazer."

Harry sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e Ron, se revirando no sofá, acabou colocando a mão no pote de tinta para a pena.

"Aquilo vai fazer sujeira." Disse Harry, ainda se recuperando do sono.

"É o Ron. Já nos acostumamos com isso." Respondeu Hermione com uma pequena risada.

Hermione deu uma breve respirada e em seguida continuou:  
"Harry, é o Cedric que vem lhe escrito cartas?"

Harry hesitou por um momento e então, quebrando o contato de olhares com Hermione e olhando para o chão, afirmou.

"Sim. E, de verdade, eu não sei o que fazer."

"Você sabe que eu vou te apoiar em qualquer decisão, né?"

"Pra que dizer isso, Hermione?"

"Bem...o que você falou pra ele?"

"Que não, claro! Por favor, né."

"Harry". Hermione chamou seu nome e fixou seu olhar em Harry por alguns segundos, levantando uma sobrancelha, como se o estivesse obrigando a dizer algo.

"Okay." Harry respirou fundo e então continuou. "Ele me pediu pra poder escrever mais, e, talvez, eu deixe. Tem algo errado nisso?"

"Claro que não. Na verdade...é, depois eu falo."

"Nem pense que você vai deixar de falar." Disse Harry.

"Eu vou falar. Mas, antes, não, não tem nada de errado e, Harry. Olhe para mim." Harry havia olhado para o chão de novo e Hermione reprovou sua ação, antes de continuar: "Você tem idéia do número de meninas que querem ficar com o Cedric em Hogwarts, certo? Estou farta de ouvir a Padma e a Angelina falando dele. Isso é delicado, então..." Harry a interrompeu.

"Hermione, eu não vou fazer nada! Ele só quer escrever mais, e eu...não posso impedir isso, posso? Eu receberia as cartas de qualquer jeito." Harry levantou, parecendo um pouco bravo, e, em seguida, anunciou que iria subir de novo: "Eu vou tentar dormir de novo. Obrigado, Hermione. Boa noite."

Ele andou um pouco e, em seguida, se virou.

"A propósito, o que você ia dizer?"

"O que você está esperando, Harry? É o Cedric. Diggory. Cedric Diggory. Monitor da Lufa-Lufa."

Harry se virou novamente e depois, mais uma vez, virou-se para Hermione, que ainda estava sentada. Ele fez um gesto com a mão que indicasse e perguntasse ao mesmo tempo o que estava acontecendo entre Ron e Hermione.

Ela riu e em seguida escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

"Hermione...não esconda." Disse Harry, sarcasticamente.

"Okay. Vamos só dizer que ele escreveu cartas lindas e que, TALVEZ, palavra que parece ser a sua preferida atualmente, ele mereça algo em troca."

"Eu disse que eu ia querer ver, Hermione! Você deixou!" Disse Harry, levantando a voz.

"Shhh! Não aconteceu ainda. E Harry, eu tenho vergonha! E como você já sabe o que eu vou dar em troca?"

"É meio óbvio, já que você está às quatro da manhã esperando nosso amigo acordar depois de você me contar que ele te escreveu uma linda carta."

"Vá dormir, Harry." Respondeu Hermione, rindo e envergonhada.

Harry subiu, e Hermione continuou a esperar.

Ela podia até jurar que havia caído no sono em algumas partes, porém, logo em seguida, ela acordava. Quando o sol começou a raiar, Ron começou a se mexer mais, até acordar.

"Ron..."

"Ahn?" perguntou Ron, cabelo desarrumado e olhos não totalmente abertos.

"Fecha os olhos." Hermione chegou mais perto, ficando ao lado de Ron, colocando suas duas mãos em suas bochechas.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Ron estragou tudo.

"Eu sei que eu estou com remela e mau hálito, Hermione, não precisa ficar olhando assim tão fixamente também." Ele se levantou e, por mais que tenha dito algo convincente, era impossível negar que ele havia corado um pouco. Talvez, só talvez, ele tenha suspeitado.

"NÃO! NÃO É ISSO! AH, RON! VEM CÁ!" Gritou Hermione, frustrada e se levantando. Como diabos ele poderia estragar isso?

Não teria conserto, dessa vez. Os alunos começaram a descer, indo para o café da manhã. E ela estava morta de sono. Pelo menos, era domingo.

"Linda carta, Ron." Falou Hermione, começando a andar e subindo as escadas em um pique cada vez mais rápido, extremamente irritada por Ron conseguir ser tão idiota às vezes. "Não me espere pro café!" – Gritou, batendo a porta do dormitório feminino.

Ron ficou sentado no sofá por algum tempo, olhou sua carta, a guardou para dar para Hermione de volta mais tarde, e, depois de alguns minutos, Harry desceu.

"Como foi o beijo?" perguntou Harry, animado.

"Beijo? Que beijo?" perguntou Ron.

Harry repensou por um tempo e, franzindo as sobrancelhas, repetiu: "Você e a Hermione. Se beijaram, certo?"

"Er, não. Do que você tá falando?" Ron soava confuso e desentendido, mas ele realmente não estava tão por fora da situação assim.

"Ela ia te beijar. Você fez alguma coisa errada, não?" Ele perguntou num tom mais devagar, tentando assegurar que Ron entendesse a gravidade da situação.

"Talvez."

Harry mordeu seu lábio de baixo e então, botando a mão na testa para pensar, respondeu: "Corrija. É tudo o que eu tenho a dizer. Vamos pro café?"

"Eu...ok, vamos." Disse Ron, começando a andar com Harry para fora do Salão Comunal. "Eu vou corrigir."

Harry havia se decidido sobre seu assunto, também. Ele diria sua resposta para Cedric assim que o encontrasse.

Quando chegaram perto do Grande Salão, aonde quase todos os alunos já estavam presentes, Cedric estava sorrindo na mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Harry foi em sua direção.

Hermione, em seu quarto, forçava o sono a vir logo enquanto algumas lágrimas caiam, de decepção.

Ela não iria fazer mais nada a respeito. Talvez Ron fosse se tocar do erro e tentar consertar tudo. Ela pensou por alguns segundos e então virou para o outro lado da cama, respondendo em pensamento para si mesma:

"Não, não. Impossível."


	5. Chapter 5

**Correspondências & Acordos**

**Capítulo 5 – E quem sabe essa sensação vai estar sempre presente daqui em diante? **

**P.S: Recebi um review bem engraçado no último capítulo, mas não está mais lá. Ninguém vai pensar nada errado do Harry, porquê isso é uma fanfic. Existem fanfics slash e existem fanfics canon. O shipper Harry/Cedric é extremamente famoso nos EUA e tem até uma comunidade imensa no chamada /twoseekers. Essa fic é primeiramente R/H, mas o C/H também vai estar presente, e quem quiser, leia, quem não quiser, não leia. **

"Você pode me escrever mais cartas." Harry disse à Cedric assim que entraram no Grande Salão. Cedric sorriu e depois saiu da mesa, se despedindo dos amigos, e pediu para Harry segui-lo.

"Obrigado, Harry." Disse Cedric.

"Hum, de nada. Mas...não pensa nada. Não significa que..."

"Eu sei. Mas eu só estou agradecendo. Não se pode mais fazer isso?"

Harry entendeu a mensagem e então deu um breve sorriso e voltou para o Grande Salão. Cedric voltou para sua mesa também.

Hermione desceu do Salão Comunal, sem conseguir dormir, e desceu as escadas batendo os pés, extremamente irritada. Ela ainda chorava um pouco e seu humor não havia melhorado nem um pouco. Não havia, em sua mente, um jeito de sua tentativa falhar. Mas ela havia falhado, e por causa de Ron. Ela continou batendo os pés nervosamente no chão enquanto descia e andava com cada vez mais pressa. Quando chegou às portas do Grande Salão, ela as escancarou, gritando e fazendo com que todos olhassem para ela.

"RON, COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUE ACABAR COM ALGUMA COISA TÃO SIMPLES?"

Ron olhou para as portas do Grande Salão, horrorizado e em pânico, enquanto todos olhavam para Hermione e em seguida para ele.

Harry então sussurrou para Ron, o cutucando.

"Aí está sua oportunidade de corrigir seu erro."

Ron olhou apavorado para Harry, como se fosse algo fora de cogitação. Ele então olhou para a mesa da Grifinória, aonde todos, mesmo sem saber da história, pareciam concordar com Harry. Ron respirou fundo e levantou da mesa, andando em direção à Hermione, seu coração batendo cada vez mais rapidamente.

"NÃO CHEGUE PERTO DE MIM!" Gritava Hermione enquanto Ron se aproximava. Ela dava alguns passos para trás, quase indo embora. Vendo que Ron continuava a andar, nervoso, ela parou de dar passos para trás e deu alguns para a frente.

"Você não pode falar nada que vai corrigir isso e deixar de fazer você um idiota."

"Eu não vou dizer nada". Disse Ron, estando a poucos metros dela.

"Então pra que você tá andando pra cá?" perguntou Hermione, irritada.

"Pra isso." Ron finalmente chegou ao encontro dela e, colocando uma mão em seu pescoço e outra em sua cintura, a puxou para frente e lhe beijou.

O Grande Salão explodiu em assovios e palmas.

Hermione sorria entre o beijo, lançando seus braços para a frente e abraçando Ron também. Eles continuaram a se beijar enquanto a mesa da Grifinória aplaudia e gritava mais que todos. Até mesmo alguns professores haviam levantado, sorrindo, e aplaudiram.

"É isso aí, Ron! Eu sabia que você um dia ia conseguir!" Gritou George.

"Eu cheguei a ter minhas dúvidas!" Gritou Fred, em seguida.

Harry sorria e aplaudia também, desviando o olhar rapidamente de Ron e Hermione para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Lá estava Cedric, com os braços cruzados, porém rindo sinceramente e olhando para ele. Harry mandou um breve sorriso de volta e em seguida voltou a olhar para seus amigos.

Hermione havia ficado extasiada com a situação e toda a raiva e nervosismo por Ron ser sempre tão lerdo haviam desaparecido com a atitude que ele havia tomado. A escola inteira parecia comentar sobre o acontecimento: Alguns até diziam que já sabiam que aquilo ia acontecer desde o primeiro ano.

Harry se virou para Hermione assim que ela se sentou na mesa da Grifinória e disse: "Eu sei que você não decidiu, mas eu acabei vendo o primeiro beijo de qualquer jeito!"

Hermione respirou fundo, feliz, porém prestes a mandar uma indireta à Harry. Poucos segundos depois, ela se virou e disse:

"Pois é, você viu. Agora tá me devendo o seu primeiro beijo também. Eu quero ver."

E talvez, ela havia dito aquela frase um pouquinho alto demais.

"Primeiro beijo? Harry, você está namorando?" perguntou Ron.

"Ron, ninguém namora antes de se beijar." Retrucou Hermione.

Ron sorriu e, colocando sua mão em cima da dela, continuou:  
"Não é com quem eu estou pen..."

Hermione tirou a mão de Ron da dela e disse a ele, em um tom incompreendido:  
"E se for, Ron? Creio que não seria da sua conta."

Ron olhou para a mesa, envergonhado, enquanto os gêmeos lhe diziam alguns "Aiii...".

"Desculpe." Disse Ron.

"Mas quem é essa pessoa que o Ron está falando?" perguntaram os gêmeos.

"Vocês não vão saber." Respondeu Hermione, rapidamente. "Desculpa, meninos."

"É, eu realmente não posso dizer." Respondeu Harry.

"Começa com C." Ron deixou escapar.

"MAS SERÁ POSSÍVEL? TENHA A SANTA PACIÊNCIA, RON! JÁ VAI QUERER CAUSAR BRIGA DE NOVO?" gritou Hermione.

"Desculpe." Disse Ron, pela segunda vez.

"Oh...aposto que é a Cho." Disseram Fred e George, ao mesmo tempo.

"Podem ficar fazendo suas apostas. Um dia eu conto." Respondeu Harry.

No dia seguinte, no café-da-manhã, Ron havia mandado uma breve carta para Hermione. Aquela mesma carta havia rendido um segundo beijo para ele:

"_Seus beijos tem o gosto mais doce e, se felicidade pudesse ser sentida e encontrada, eu poderia jurar que era em seus lábios._

_Ron_"

Harry havia recebido uma carta, também.

"_Me encontre na frente da Torre de Astronomia, hoje, às 23h30.  
Eu prometo fazer valer a pena.  
C_"

Harry leu a carta e então contou para Hermione. Ela o encorajou a ir e em seguida ambos desceram para a aula de Poções. Harry acabou esquecendo a carta na mesa em frente à lareira do Salão Comunal.

Quando voltaram do Quadribol, Fred e George a acharam.

Ron havia atraído a atenção de muitas garotas por causa de sua atitude corajosa de beijar Hermione em público e quando ela estava extremamente estressada. Hermiona havia se irritado um pouco com as fofocas nos últimos dois dias, e, quando ela e Harry haviam chegado à aula de Poções, sua paciência havia chegado ao fim. Ron estava conversando com Padma Patil e, assim que Padma havia visto que Hermione e Harry haviam chegado, ela se virou para Ron mais uma vez e o abraçou. Quebrando o abraço, ela lhe deu um breve beijo. Na boca.

Hermione deu meia volta e Harry havia ficado dividido, sem saber para qual caminho deveria seguir. Ele podia dar uma bronca em Ron ou ir atrás de Hermione. Por alguma razão, ele foi gritar com Ron.

"Você tem merda na cabeça?" perguntou Harry, inconformado.

"Eu...não fui eu, Harry! Foi a Padma! Você viu, eu não fiz nada!" respondeu Ron.

"Ah, claro, com essa frase você vai convencer a Hermione fácil, fácil!" disse Harry em um tom extremamente sarcástico.

Hermione corria, chorando, segurando seus livros, de volta para o Salão Comunal. Como ela havia ido confiar justamente em Ron? Estúpida, idiota, burra. Suas três melhores características no momento. Ela continuava a correr sem olhar direito sua direção e, quando viu, estava sendo lançada ao chão, tropeçando em alguém, e, pelo visto, ela havia levado essa pessoa junto também. Quando Hermione abriu os olhos e viu quem havia caído com ela, se surpreendeu ao encontrar ninguém menos que Cedric Diggory.

"Hermione!" disse Cedric. "Aqui, eu te ajudo com os livros. Porquê está chorando?"

"Eu...oh, obrigada...não é nada." Respondeu Hermione.

"Quer conversar? Vamos no gramado. Você não parece estar bem. E eu também preciso falar com você..." pediu Cedric. Hermione concordou. Naquele momento, Fred e George liam a carta de Cedric para Harry, Ron e Harry discutiam nas masmorras e realmente, **dessa vez seria difícil consertar tudo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Correspondências & Acordos**

**Capítulo 6 – Minhas palavras vão te dizer tudo, sempre.**

**P.S: Esse capítulo é extremamente C/H, mas só porquê a Deka percebeu que ela AMA essas partes e também já tava na hora da gente igualar um pouco a disputa dos pairings. Eu prometo que o sétimo capítulo vai ser extremamente R/H, porém. Deixem reviews, por favor. Nós temos uma comunidade no Orkut, mas o não deixa postar links. Enfim, o nome da comunidade é "Correspondências & Acordos" e vocês também podem chegar lá se digitarem o básico blá blá blá orkut ponto com barra Community.aspx?cmm SINAL DE IGUAL AQUI 22706138. (tirando os espaços).**

**Enjoy! **

"O que está errado, Hermione?" Cedric perguntou em seu tom calmo de sempre. Ele carregava os livros dela.

"Você viu o momento com o Ron, não?"

"Vi sim. Devo dizer que foi encantador." Respondeu Cedric com uma pequena risada repleta de compaixão.

"Ele acabou de deixar uma outra menina beijá-lo na minha frente. Como você lidaria com isso?" perguntou Hermione, enquanto andavam para o gramado, olhando para o chão. Cedric pensou um pouco antes de responder.

"Bem...eu pensaria várias vezes, na verdade. Eu nunca passei por isso, mas, presumo que aconteceu agora, né? A pouco tempo, no caso."

"Foi, foi sim. A alguns minutos atrás."

"Então...analise mais a situação. Ron pareceu realmente gostar de você, e eu não conheco vocês muito bem, e não sou só eu que penso assim! Ouvi várias pessoas comentando que nunca haviam visto um casal tão apaixonado."

Hermione ficou um pouco marejada com a situação e olhou para Cedric e perguntou, em tom de aprovação:

"Sério? Você acha isso?" Para ela, era como se a música mais calma e pacífica estivesse tocando. Grande parte da energia que a prendia ao chão havia ido embora e ela podia pensar um pouquinho além.

"Eu tenho certeza. Foi o Ron que beijou a menina?"

"Não, ela beijou ele. Ele só ficou parado. É típico, na verdade. Não sabe reagir nessas situações."

"Então. Talvez ele só tenha se tocado da gravidade da situação quando viu sua revolta. Seria tão difícil assim perdoá-lo? Mas não me escute muito também, estou vendo isso pelo seu ponto de vista e devo dizer que eu não sou o melhor dos conselheiros." disse Cedric.

"Ah, está fazendo um ótimo trabalho. De verdade. Na verdade não foi culpa dele, mesmo. Mas eu vou esperar. Espero que ele tente se redimir."

Eles já estavam no gramado e continuaram a andar, quando Hermione mudou o assunto.

"Sobre o que você queria falar comigo, Cedric?"

"Oh." Cedric não parecia esperar a pergunta tão subitamente.

"Harry."

"Er, sim."

"Eu quero te ajudar nisso. Já estou tentando, na verdade. Mas qualquer coisa eu puder fazer, me avisa."

"De verdade?" Cedric parecia surpreso com a situação.

"Com certeza."

"Você apóia, então?" perguntou Cedric.

"Apoiar? O Natal não será o Natal se eu não ver vocês juntos!" Hermione ainda se surpreendia um pouco, no entanto, em dizer aquilo, pelo fato de Cedric ser, até então, tão popular e bonito, o que tornava a situação uma das últimas que ela poderia prever que aconteceriam.

"Bom. Isso é ótimo! Obrigado, Hermione."

"De nada." Ela respondeu, sorridente.

"Eu acho que você pode ajudar conversando com ele...ou fazendo ele se encontrar comigo."

"A parte da conversa eu já estou tentando. E com sucesso, como sempre." Ela deu uma pequena risada ao dizer isso e prosseguiu: "Mas a idéia de vocês se encontrarem realmente foi ótima."

"Eu combinei de vê-lo daqui...nove horas, às 00h30 na Torre de Astronomia." Cedric então se corrigiu: "Não, não, daqui nova horas serão 23h30, esse relógio está errado. Preciso trocar. Enfim, faça com que ele realmente vá. Por favor" pediu Cedric. Hermione concordou com a cabeça e respondeu: "Okay".

O dia havia passado correndo e Ron havia evitado o olhar de Hermione todo o tempo. Ele também evitava, porém, olhar para Parvati.

Harry havia ido para a Torre de Astronomia às 23h30, já que Hermione havia falado disso com ele a tarde toda e ele acabaria indo de qualquer jeito. Cedric não havia aparecido. Harry voltou para o Salão Comunal à meia-noite, revoltado e entupido de angústia. Ele torcia para ninguém vir falar com ele até ele acordar no dia seguinte e, para sua sorte, o Salão estava vazio.

Às 00h30, Cedric chegou. E se lembrou que não havia trocado de relógio.

Ron havia deixado uma carta na cabeceira da cama de Hermione. Quando ela acordou, a abriu, já sabendo do que se tratava, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"_Não foi minha culpa. Eu não tenho mais nada a dizer. Me perdoe, talvez? _

_Ron" _

Não era suficiente para convencê-la. Ela precisava de mais, apesar de saber que ele não havia feito nada demais mesmo.

Quando desceu do dormitório, Harry estava sendo questionado por Fred e George.

"Nós te vimos na frente da Torre, Harry! Estávamos lá, escondidos nas moitas, acredite em nós! E ninguém apareceu! Nós realmente íamos te consolar mas nós sabemos que você é um pouquinho explosivo, então..."

"Legal, meninos." Respondeu Harry, levantando e indo embora do Salão.

"Harry!" gritou Hermione, descendo as escadas, para que Harry não saísse logo.

"Hey!"

"Nós precisamos conversar!" Hermione desceu as escadas contente, prestes a ser preenchida em tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Eram seis da manhã e o sol praticamente não havia raiado.

Quando Harry foi andar em direção à Hermione para acompanhar ela até o Grande Salão, Ron apareceu do nada, segurando a mão de Hermione, chorando, pedindo para conversar.

"Hermione, por favor, me escute..."

Fred e George já haviam subido as escadas.

Harry desistiu dos seus melhores amigos (ou ao menos que deveriam o apoiar já que ele não estava na melhor das situações) e saiu andando.

Enquanto andava, todos os acontecimentos abaixo do nível do razoável começaram a acumular e o deixaram com uma imensa raiva. Cedric havia esquecido dele, Ron e Hermione estavam muito preocupados com os seus próprios assuntos para entenderem quem realmente estava em complicações, e, acima de tudo, Fred e George agora haviam descoberto a carta e encheriam seu saco para descobrir quem era C. Ele apostava também que Cedric não poderia estar querendo levar aquela coisa à sério. Ele era Cedric Diggory, monitor da Lufa-Lufa, extremamente popular e mais velho.

Harry continuou andando no escuro, antes de amanhecer, descendo as escadas. Viu pouquíssimas pessoas pelo colégio: ainda era cedo demais. Mais uma vez, ele foi para o gramado e viu que estava nevando bastante. Era como se ainda estivesse de noite. Olhando para o castelo, ele pôde ver Ron e Hermione sentados na janela do Salão Comunal, prestes a iniciar uma conversa.

"Ei, Harry!" era Cedric. Ele não virou para trás e só continuou andando, o ignorando. Não conseguiu, no entanto, ignorar o imenso frio que deu em sua barriga. A raiva dentro dele era extremamente mais potente e fazia desnecessário demonstrar a mesma em ações e gestos. Cedric continuou.

"Me desculpe por ontem! Você não vai acreditar, mas meu relógio estava quebrado! Pergunte para Hermione! Eu cheguei uma hora depois de você."

Harry o ignorou.

"Você realmente acha que por um momento eu cogitei não levar isso em frente?"

"Foi o que me pareceu." Sussurou Harry.

"Porquê eu tenho a certeza que, pra você, tudo pareceu errado? Eu nunca te deixaria! Me desculpe!"

"Deixaria sim."

"Isso parece errado pra você? Alguma coisa grandiosa e complicada com a qual você é simplesmente incapaz de lidar?"

"Eu posso lidar com o que eu quiser, Cedric. Obrigado."

"Você chama isso de lidar com a situação, Harry? Não está nem olhando para mim!"

Harry então se virou.

"Estou lidando com a situação agora?" perguntou Harry.

"Agora a gente pode começar." A neve caia cada vez mais forte e Harry não podia ver direito o rosto de Cedric por causa dela. Ele não falou nada, e só deixou Cedric prosseguir, sem se mexer.

"Harry, porquê isso pareceria tão certo?"

"Parece certo pra você?"

"Parece, e eu sei que pra você também, não tente me esconder isso! Não vai conseguir negar uma coisa dessas!"

"Está tentando dizer que agora você sabe o que eu sinto?" – O sarcasmo e desdém de Harry iam eventualmente começando a desaparecer.

"Eu posso não saber tudo o que você sente, Harry. Mas eu simplesmente sei isso, e...você não vai tirar isso de mim." A neve continuava a cair forte, e o tempo era congelante. Se Harry tentasse chorar, suas lágrimas iriam congelar. Mas o que parecia congelar, na verdade, era sua vivacidade.

"Eu sei também, Harry, que você tem aquela pontada no peito ou frio na barriga quando me vê." Cedric parou por alguns segundos e então disse: "E eu sei também que você leu aquelas cartas com a maior atenção que poderia ler, gostando de cada momento delas porquê, afinal, é isso que as pessoas que estão apaixonadas fazem e ao mesmo tempo que você as lia com atenção, eu escrevia com o dobro!"

A frieza de Harry começou a derreter. Cedric deu alguns passos em frente.

"E nunca te pareceu errado?" perguntou Harry. "Eu lia com atenção."

"Como pode ser errado uma coisa que me faz sentir tão bem?" – Os passos de Cedric na neve estavam criando pequenas pegadas enquanto ele andava em sua direção. "Responda-me, Harry, é uma pergunta. Você pode me dizer como isso seria errado?"

"Não, eu não posso."

"Então tente fechar os olhos e ver se parece certo." Cedric ficou alguns segundos em silêncio e, chegando ao encontro de Harry, continuou. "Feche os olhos, Harry Potter."

Harry obedeceu. A neve caia sobre os ombros de ambos e não podiam nem enxergar direito. Podiam sentir, porém. Quando ele percebeu que Cedric estava perto o suficiente para abraçá-lo, Harry finalmente deixou escapar.

"E se você me esquecer...e me deixar?" Ele havia dito num tom baixo e não tinha certeza que Cedric havia ouvido. A resposta veio logo em seguida.

"Eu deixaria e esqueceria a mim mesmo, mas não esqueceria você. Tenha certeza disso."

Começou a aquecer enquanto estavam mais perto e, com o indicador no queixo de Harry, Cedric virou seu rosto e lentamente, o beijou.

Harry podia jurar que no momento em que seus lábios tocaram ele sentiu o calor do sol raiando em seu rosto e a neve começando a cessar.

"Eu sei que na verdade não foi sua culpa." Disse Hermione, olhando pela janela do Salão Comunal enquanto o sol começava a raiar.

"Sabe?"

"Sei. Mas...isso não torna o que aconteceu ignorável e correto, Ron. Dói. Ainda dói, na verdade."

"Quem te convenceu a pensar tão bem sobre isso? Cara, eu podia jurar que você nunca me perdoaria."

"Eu ainda não perdoei." Respondeu Hermione. "Mas o Cedric me fez enxergar um pouquinho além, sim. Ele é demais."

"Pff." Ron estava preenchido de ciúmes.

"O quê? Está com ciúmes do Cedric? Não fique. Eu te garanto que não há porquê."

"Deixa eu te compensar." Respondeu Ron. Havia um tom desesperado porém apaixonado em sua voz e, o reflexo do sol que começava a raiar em seus olhos o deu o olhar de um pobre filhote abandonado pedindo abrigo.

Hermione não pode evitar e sorrir.

"Eu deixo." Respondeu.

Ron se aproximou para beijá-la e, quando chegou bem perto, viu que não havia dado muito certo.

"Me compense primeiro." Respondeu Hermione, afastando o rosto de Ron com a mão. Ela se levantou e saiu andando.

"MEU DEUS!" gritou Ron alguns segundos depois. Fred e George, que haviam descido de novo, se assustaram com o grito de Ron. Ele olhava perplexo para os gramados.

"Olha o que ele tá fazendo com o Harry!"

Hermione correu para a janela e então viu Cedric e Harry se beijando. Fred, George e Ron ficaram revoltados e correram para descer as escadas e esclarecer a situação.

"QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?" gritou Ron.

"RON! FIQUE AQUI!" berrou Hermione.

"NÃO VIU ELES SE BEIJANDO?" perguntou Ron, com raiva e provavelmente acordando algumas pessoas.

"EU JÁ SABIA DISSO TUDO! EU POSSO EXPLICAR A SITUAÇÃO!"

Fred e George já haviam descido. Com isso, Hermione começou a correr atrás deles, gritando seus nomes também. Ron corria atrás e Hermione tentava esclarecer tudo.

Era impossível descobrir o que iria acontecer quando os três meninos, transtornados, chegassem lá embaixo.

"Harry, termine isso logo, suma. Suma, Harry..." – Era tudo o que Hermione podia pensar e desejar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Correspondências & Acordos**

**Capítulo 7 – Meu coração, pra você.**

**P.S: Eu amo esse capítulo. Demorei um pouco mais pra postar ele, muita coisa acontecendo. É pequeno, mas deixa sua mensagem. Extremamente R/H dessa vez, mas com C/H também, então se não gostam de yaoi/slash, sumam :). Obrigado pelos reviews! 1300 hits já No capítulo 8, muita coisa vai acontecer, então aproveitem a calmaria.**

**----------------------------------**

Os quatro chegaram no que pareceu segundos ao gramado.

"Harry!" gritou Hermione, indo na frente dos meninos. Ele não estava em nenhum lugar que pudesse ser visto. Hermione respirou aliviada. Depois dos gêmeos e de Ron resmungarem e darem mais uma olhada no horizonte, procurando Cedric e Harry, eles voltaram, sem sucesso. Quando entraram no castelo, Harry estava parado, sem Cedric, olhando para eles.

"O que foi aquilo, Harry?" perguntou Ron.

"Aquilo o quê?" perguntou Harry, sabendo do que Ron estava falando.

"Você beijou ele."

"Que diabos você está falando, Ron?"

"Nós sabemos o que C é agora, e não vai nos enganar." Disse Fred, enquanto George concordava com a cabeça, para em seguida sairem andando, deixando o trio sozinho.

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando, Harry." Disse Ron.

"Harry, eu acho que podemos contar pra ele." Sugeriu Hermione.

Harry hesitou por alguns segundos, pensativo, e então disse "Ok" em um tom baixo. Ele, Ron e Hermione se sentaram em um canto, enquanto Hermione contava tudo.

Ron não havia engolido a história completamente. Mas serviria por enquanto. O que aliviou Harry, no entanto, foi saber que ele não ficou tão contra como ele esperaria que Ron ficasse: seu amigo simplesmente ignorou a situação e se esforçava para ver tudo de um ponto de vista igual e natural, por mais difícil que fosse.

"Só não vem com essa pra cima de mim, Harry." Disse Ron, num tom quase de pedido porém mesclado com pretensão.

"Se mata." pediu Harry.

--------------------------------------------

Quando Ron pediu que Hermione o encontrasse no corredor do sétimo andar às sete da noite, ela sabia que era para Ron se redimir pelos acontecimentos anteriores.

Do lado oposto de uma enorme tapeçaria, Ron a esperava, assim que ela chegou, com uma porta (que ela nunca havia visto antes) em sua frente.

"Hey." Disse Hermione, animada.

"Essa é a Sala Precisa, Hermione. Eu mal posso esperar pra você ver o que tem aqui dentro."

Ele abriu a porta e então os dois entraram. Uma mesa imensa, de cerca de dez metros de comprimento, toda de verniz, reluzindo, em um tom escuro, se encontrava no centro e, no meio dela, um candelabro. A sala estava toda iluminada em lâmpadas de meia-luz, o que dava um tom aconchegante. No final da sala, havia uma cama, toda branca e também imensa. A sala era toda regada por pétalas de rosa e lírios no chão, enquanto que, por alguns buracos na parede, haviam pequenas fontes de água, criando o mais agradável som da correnteza. Um toca-discos ficava ao lado da cama.

No centro da mesa, havia todos os tipos de comida: Hermione tinha certeza de que não tinha sido Ron que havia cozinhado aquilo.

"Pobres elfos." Disse Hermione, num suspiro.

"Ah, eles só fizeram a comida. Vamos, você vai gostar. Sente." Pediu Ron.

Eles comeram, um em cada ponta da mesa, enquanto conversavam. Naquele mesmo momento, o jantar estava sendo servido no Grande Salão e, até aonde Hermione podia julgar, esse era muito melhor.

Depois de comerem, Ron ligou o toca-discos e uma linda sinfonia começou a tocar.

"Você realmente está recompensando." Disse Hermione.

"Eu te falei que ia conseguir, não?"

"Ouvi falar dessa sala. Ela dá tudo que a pessoa precisa, e só aparece também quando -"

"...realmente necessitada." Completou Ron.

Os dois deram um passo a frente e Ron, segurando a mão direita de Hermione, a chamou para dançar.

"A festa de fim de ano é semana que vem."

"Fred e George vão tentar contrabandear bebidas alcóolicas dessa vez."

"Meu Deus. E você realmente acha que isso vai funcionar?"

"Eu espero que sim."

"Ron." Hermione chamou sua atenção por seu comentário.

"Desculpe. Mas ah, ia ser legal."

"Não faz bem."

Silêncio.

"Gostou das rosas?"

"Tudo está lindo."

"Hermione."

"Sim?"

Eles já estavam dançando bem juntos agora.

"Nada."

Hermione encostou a cabeça no ombro de Ron.

"Ron."

"Sim?"

"Você acredita na gente? Juntos."

"É claro que eu acredito."

"Acha que vai durar bastante?"

"Eu espero que sim. E vou me esforçar também..."

"Eu só queria uma prova, às vezes."

"De que vai ser pra sempre?"

"Aham."

"Eu posso te dizer uma."

"Pode?" perguntou Hermione, levantando a cabeça.

"Você completa as minhas frases e eu, as suas. Sinceramente, acho que é só isso que é preciso."

Hermione riu e então beijou sua bochecha. Ron virou o rosto quando ela estava virando para se apoiar em seu ombro de novo e a beijou.

Depois do beijo, Ron pegou a mão de Hermione e a colocou em seu peito.

"Tá sentindo ele batendo? Meu coração." perguntou.

"Sim. Tá rápido." Observou Hermione.

"É porquê a partir de hoje ele está sendo dado pra você."

"Romântico."

"Funciona?"

"Você tem dúvidas, Ron?"

--------------------------------------

Harry havia se perguntando aonde diabos Ron e Hermione haviam se metido.

Como em um acordo mudo, Harry esperou todos os alunos voltarem aos seus dormitórios depois do jantar e, pelo visto, Cedric havia entendido a mensagem e ficado lá, também.

Quando o Grande Salão estava vazio, Harry foi andando em direção à mesa de Cedric e, quando estava chegando, o menino mais popular da Lufa-Lufa se levantou e, agarrando Harry pelos ombros, o jogou contra a parede. Cedric abaixou suas mãos do ombro para as mãos de Harry e mordeu seu pescoço.

"Nossa, Ced-"

"Cala a boca."

Harry obedeceu.

"Eu esperei isso o dia todo." Continuou Cedric.

Eles se beijaram na luz fraca do Grande Salão enquanto o colégio ficava cada vez mais silencioso e o barulho dos alunos voltando aos seus dormitórios sumia.

"Porquê você não percebeu de cara que C era eu? Você sabe muito bem que eu ia te perseguir. Eu não te beijei no meio da madrugada ano passado por nada."

"Eu sabia que você ia voltar. Eu esperava isso." Sussurrou Harry com a respiração mais ofegante enquanto Cedric mordia sua boca.

"Então você suspeitava que Cho Chang era passado?"

"Claro."

"E porquê você resistiu tanto?"

"Medo."

"Disso?" Cedric colocou as mãos por dentro da camisa de Harry.

"De você não levar a sério."

"Eu estou cumprindo com suas expectativas, não?"

"Muito."

"Então não se preocupe."

Eles finalmente se beijaram e Ron e Hermione chegaram ao encontro deles.

"Meu Deus, arranjem um quarto." Implorou Ron.

--------------------------------------

Naquela noite, Harry sonhou com seu corpo sendo jogado para outro lado do Salão Principal. Com Hermione despencando de uma escada. Com Ron rindo enquanto Cedric via, aterrorizado, o caos da situação, sem saber como ajudar.

E, no mesmo sonho, quando tudo passava, Hermione agia como se nada tivesse acontecido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Correspondências & Acordos**

**Capítulo 8 – A Culpa**

**P.S: Escrever esse capítulo quebrou meu coração. Não há muito mais o que dizer. Deixem reviews, por favor. **

O dia para o baile de fim de ano havia chegado. Não seria nem tão comum um baile acontecer assim, mas, juntamente com o serviço anônimo de cartas, Hogwarts estava, pelo visto, em ritmo de celebração naquele ano letivo.

"Fred e George conseguiram o álcool, Hermione." Disse Ron para Hermione, enquanto iam para a aula de História da Magia.

"Ron, você não vai beber." Ela respondeu em um tom de ordem e quase rude, mas não se arrependeu do mesmo. Era um quesito irremediável.

"Eu sei." Respondeu Ron, como se tivesse acabado de apanhar.

"Harry, não haverão danças formais hoje, mas, e se, por acaso, requisitarem uma? Digo, o que você vai fazer? Não acho que...possa dançar com...você sabe." perguntou Hermione, sussurrando.

"Eu...não vou dançar?"

"Não é uma pergunta. Se tem uma pessoa que escolheriam para dançar, seria você, e você sabe disso."

"Então eu danço com você." Disse Harry. Ron o lançou um olhar furioso que o penetrou até o fundo de sua alma. "Ou não."

Hermione riu e os três seguiram em frente, entrando na sala de aula.

Quando a aula havia acabado, Harry anunciou que precisava ir.

"Eu vou encontrar com o Cedric antes da festa. Não me esperem."

"Harry, nem escureceu ainda." Respondeu Hermione, sem entender.

"Eu sei, mas ele realmente pediu que eu o encontrasse às 17h30. É o tempo livre da Lufa-Lufa."

"Harry, realmente me incomoda saber que daqui alguns minutos você vai estar explorando o corpo de Cedric Diggory."

"Eu não vou estar fazendo isso. Porquê você não aproveita e, ao invés de ficar falando, faz o mesmo com a Hermione?" Harry respondeu, com uma piscada, e saiu andando, deixando uma Hermione extremamente vermelha para trás.

---------------------------

Ron e Hermione haviam se separado poucas horas antes do baile, cada um subindo para seus respectivos dormitórios para se arrumar. Não que Hermione duvidasse que ela iria demorar dez vezes mais que Ron, mas enfim.

Ela havia escolhido seu melhor vestido, prateado, simples porém suficiente, e, acima de tudo, extremamente belo.

Ron havia escolhido...bem, ele realmente não havia escolhido nada.

Depois de colocar qualquer roupa que a Sra. Weasley havia mandado, ele desceu, alguns minutos antes, para o Grande Salão. Fred e George estavam o esperando, devidamente arrumados.

"Mas que demora, Ron. Ali." Os gêmeos apontaram para uma passagem secreta não muito longe da porta principal, e, dentro dela, milhares de garrafas.

"O que tem nelas?"

"Vinho, Ron. Coisa que adultos bebem. E hoje, nós também."

"Eu não gosto de vinho." Disse Ron.

"Vai passar a gostar!" responderam os gêmeos.

--------------------

Estava extremamente gelado e Cedric ainda não havia chegado. Harry o estava esperando sentado perto de uma imensa estátua no sétimo andar, até que, do fim do corredor, a perfeita silhueta do menino se formou enquanto ele se aproximava de Harry.

"Sentiu minha falta?" perguntou Harry. "Você está muito, muito atrasado."

"Eu sei. Me desculpe. Confusão por causa do baile e ninguém me deixava sair do Salão Comunal."

"Popular. Típico, Cedric."

"Não está bravo, né?"

"Não, eu só estou esperando você compensar o tempo perdido." Respondeu Harry.

"Vá pra trás da estátua."

Harry, franzindo a sobrancelha, obedeceu, mudo. Alguns segundos depois, Cedric chegou, colocando as mãos em cada um de seus braços.

"Quer jogar um jogo, Harry?"

"Conte-me as regras."

"Você escolhe aonde a minha boca vai. Simples assim."

Harry pensou por alguns segundos.

"Pescoço. AH!" Cedric estava beijando e mordendo seu pescoço enquanto Harry procurava algum lugar para apoiar a mão.

"Você pode dizer quando quiser que eu mude." Sussurrou Cedric enquanto sua língua e dentes aprovavam a pele de Harry como o sabor mais doce do mundo.

"Orelha. PUT-"

"Olha a boca, Harry." Sussurrou Cedric, rindo, enquanto mordia sua orelha.

"Ela é o próximo lug-"

Eles explodiram um beijo forte e longo, cada um com as mãos no rosto um do outro, enquanto um pressionava o corpo contra o do outro e as mãos de Cedric subiam para o cabelo de Harry.

Nada mais estava gelado.

"Ora, ora, eu sabia..."

A boca de Cedric e a de Harry se separaram, e, mesmo que ainda muito próximas uma da outra, só se afastavam pelo que haviam acabado de ver.

Draco Malfoy estava parado a alguns centímetros dele e, atrás do menino loiro da Sonserina, um, dois, três, quatro, cada vez mais Sonserinos.

"Eu sempre suspeitei, Harry."

"Vá se fuder." Disse Harry.

"Malfoy, suma daqui." Ordenou Cedric. "Eu sou monitor."

"É então ordem entre os monitores ficar explorando a boca do Potter? É o primeiro monitor que eu vi fazendo isso. Vocês são patéticos."

"Eu posso te colocar em sérios problemas se você encostar a mão na gente, Malfoy."

"Ah, em você eu teria mais problemas, mas com o Harry não."

Draco e três meninos da Sonserina agarraram Harry pela gola de sua camisa e o lançaram contra a estátua. Sua cabeça bateu contra a pedra e ele caiu no chão, duro. Cedric levantou a varinha e, enquanto dizia algum feitiço, Harry continuava sendo chutado por Sonserinos.

McGonagall havia visto a confusão nos corredores e sua voz ecoou por trás da estátua.

"O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?"

Ela foi para trás da estátua e viu Harry, que, sangrando, tentava levantar do chão. Cedric abaixou a varinha e os Sonserinos fugiram, com Draco rindo.

"Malfoy, você não sairá imune disso!" gritava Minerva enquanto os Sonserinos continuavam a correr. Draco hesitou a continuar fugindo por medo da professora mas em seguida a ignorou e voltou ao grupo.

"Porquê essa confusão, Cedric? Oh, meu Deus, Potter!"

"Eu e Harry estávamos conversando e...aquele grupo imenso simplesmente chegou e começou a atacar o Harry. Eu iria lançar um feitiço quando a senhora apareceu!" Cedric se explicava enquanto se agachou para ver se Harry estava bem.

"Potter, precisamos te levar para a enfermaria urgentemente! Cedric, rápido, chame a Madame Pomfrey!"

"Mas, Professora..."

"CHAME!"

----------------------------

Quando Hermione desceu para o baile, sua palavra já estava quebrada há muito, muito tempo. Eles se encontraram em cima da escadaria principal, e, daí para frente, nada bom aconteceu.

"O-o-oi, Hermione."

Ele não conseguia ficar em pé.

"Ron, o que houve?"

"Li-lin-linda você. MUUUUUUITO!"

"Você bebeu."

"Herniome, Herniome..."

"Hermione."

"Eu não bebiiiiiiiiii!"

"Obrigada por quebrar mais uma vez a sua palavra, Ronald."

"...chata."

Hermione se virou com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

"O que você disse?"

"CHATA! SÓ BEBI UM POUCO!"

"Olha seu estado, Ron! Isso não é pouco! Você continua me decepcionando como ninguém e, segundos depois, ganha o seu tão desejado perdão! Cansei!"

"..."

"Não fale mais comigo! Agora divirta-se, vá beber mais com seus irmãos!"

Hermione já não podia contar o número de lágrimas que saiam dos seus olhos.

Ela se virou para voltar ao Salão Comunal e, assim que deu meia-volta, se deparou com seis meninos da Sonserina andando em um ritmo mais rápido que o normal, às mil gargalhadas.

"O que você tá chorando, sangue-sujo?" perguntou Draco, dando-lhe um empurrão forte demais no ombro.

Hermione deu alguns passos para trás por causa do impulso e, quando foi fixar o pé no chão, viu que o mesmo não estava ali.

"DRACO!" Ela estendeu a mão, tudo em milésimos de segundos, como se esperasse que ele a segurasse.

Ele olhou para sua cara, apavorado pelo que iria acontecer e, tentando estender uma mão, falhou.

Hermione tropeçou no primeiro degrau e, até o final, despencou da escadaria principal, chegando ao chão desmaiada.

Milhares de berros ecoaram o salão e vários professores vieram ver o que havia acontecido.

"HERMIONE!" gritou Ron. Na situação de choque, o álcool parecia parar de fazer efeito. Ele sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar mas segurou, enquanto via que Hermione não abria os olhos. Seu vestido estava rasgado nas pontas e seu cabelo já havia sido desfeito. Não havia sangue.

"Ela está desmaiada, Ron! Quem foi o idiota que deixou ela cair assim?"

"Dralfoy." Respondeu Ron, sem saber se estava fazendo muito sentido.

"PORQUÊ VOCÊ NÃO A SEGUROU, RON? HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

----------------------------

Harry e Hermione estavam, desmaiados, um ao lado do outro em camas da enfermaria. Durante toda a madrugada, Ron e Cedric andavam, sentavam, giravam e pensavam, quase sem expressar em palavras o pânico que estavam sentindo.

"Não há garantia que eles vão acordar tão cedo, né?" Ron arriscou um início de conversa.

"Eu nem sei se tem garantia de se, quando acordarem, acordarão normais."

"O que você quer dizer?" perguntou Ron, chocado.

"Os dois bateram a cabeça, Ron." Respondeu Cedric, paciente. "É sério. Droga, eu não sei nem o que pensar."


	9. Chapter 9

**Correspondências & Acordos**

**Capítulo 9 – Somniu Domine **

**P.S: Leiam com atenção e saibam que tudo que aconteceu sem uma explicação certa durante a fic se esclarece aqui. Nada vai ser deixado sem explicação então se não entender alguma coisa, leia de novo. Penúltimo capítulo. Divirtam-se, fãs de C/H, porquê o último capítulo é totalmente Ron/Hermione. **

Cedric e Ron esperaram o máximo que podiam até Hermione e Harry acordarem. Sem sucesso. Quando já havia passado da hora do jantar e os alunos haviam ido dormir, a Madame Pomfrey os expulsou da enfermaria e eles foram obrigados a retornar para seus respectivos dormitórios.

Cedric e Ron se despediram com um breve aceno de cabeça e concordaram em voltar à enfermaria assim que amanhecesse.

Ambos deitaram em suas camas e, depois de minutos que pareceram horas rolando, dormiram.

Estava silencioso demais.

"Ei, Cedric."

Cedric tentou abrir os olhos.

Porém os mesmos não abriam.

"Sou eu, Harry."

"Abra os olhos, Cedric." Pensou Cedric para si mesmo.

"Não abra os olhos." Ordenou Harry.

"Harry?"

"Não pergunte nada. A Hermione está fazendo isso por mim. Só me escute." Dizia Harry. Sua voz parecia extremamente distante, como se ele estivesse berrando da enfermaria para o dormitório e fosse, tecnicamente, impossível de ouvir.

"Eu quero te mostrar uma resposta por trás de tudo caso eu não consiga acordar."

"Mas é claro que você vai aco-"

"Não fale nem pergunte, Cedric. Deixe eu te mostrar."

Cedric, pouco a pouco, começou a se ver em um longo corredor e, em seguida, o reconheceu como o do terceiro andar. Estava tudo colorido, vívido e extremamente realista.

"Harry, eu estou sonhando?"

"Qual parte do não pergunte nada você não entendeu? Constate o óbvio, Ced. Isso enfraquece o feitiço." – Respondeu a voz de Harry bem de longe. "Continue olhando."

Cedric viu o Harry do ano passado andando calmamente pelos corredores. Alguns segundos depois, alguém o puxou contra uma pilastra.

Ele.

"Harry, esse foi nosso p-"

"NÃO FALE NADA! Podem te ouvir! O que você diz no sonho está dizendo também na sua cama!"

Cedric continuou assistindo.

Eles estavam, definitivamente, se beijando. Era, então, o beijo que eles haviam comentado também há alguns dias, no Grande Salão.

Cedric sempre havia se perguntado por que, depois de dividirem um momento extremamente agradável, Harry havia fugido. Durante um ano. Até o serviço de cartas aparecer.

Seus pensamentos pareciam dissolver conforme eles apareciam em sua mente. Ele estava sonhando, afinal de contas.

Talvez alguém o estivesse ouvindo.

O cenário havia mudado.

Parecia ser o mesmo dia. Harry usava as mesmas roupas e continuava andando e, nossa, seu cabelo ainda estava desarrumado. Cedric havia feito aquilo.

Enquanto Harry andava depois do acontecimento, tentando acalmar seu ritmo e passos, ele foi jogado novamente contra alguma coisa, dessa vez uma parede. Era Malfoy.

"Potter."

"Você está bêbado, Malfoy."

"Eu quero você."

"Idiota."

"Eu vi você com o belo menino da Lufa-Lufa. Melhor que eu, não?"

"Você nunca existiu. Eu nunca nem te beijei! Tira suas mãos de mim!"

"Potter, me escute, e escute como se fosse uma ordem de morte. Você não ouse deixar isso continuar e não ouse me deixar ver isso de novo. Eu te mato. Eu juro que te mato."

"Ciúmes?" a respiração de Harry estava extremamente ofegante. Draco o estava segurando pelo pescoço.

"Você me ouviu. Se esconda, Potter. Ninguém nunca vai acreditar em qualquer coisa que você disser sobre mim e ao mesmo tempo, eu junto o máximo de pessoas possíveis e acabo com sua alma."

"Não...-" Harry estava quase sem ar. "Não iria doer ao ver a pessoa que você ama sendo machucada?"

"Não, se essa pessoa tiver desobedecido minhas ordens."

"Eu nunca vou te obedecer. Tire suas mãos de mim e-"

Malfoy havia beijado Harry. O coração de Cedric não havia nem ficado frio ou mais rápido. Ele havia simplesmente parado com a cena.

Harry jogou Draco longe e ajeitando suas roupas, gritou:

"VOCÊ PODE PEGAR SEUS DESEJOS E OBSESSÕES E JOGÁ-LOS NO LIXO!"

Harry cuspiu em Malfoy, que estava caído no chão, e em seguida deu meia-volta e saiu andando, ainda ofegante.

Cedric conhecia Harry, porém. As palavras de Malfoy o haviam afetado. Não que ele sentisse o mesmo. Mas seguir em frente com o que havia acabado de acontecer entre ele e Harry seria seguir em frente com o caos que Malfoy causaria dali para frente.

"Converse rápido." Disse Harry. Sua voz parecia ainda mais distante.

"Eu poderia dar um jeito nisso se você ao menos tivesse me contado a situação." Pensou Cedric o mais rápido que pudesse.

"Por mais que você tentasse, não iria."

"Por que não?"

"Porque, um ano depois, eu segui em frente e agora eu estou deitado na enfermaria e não sei se vou mais acordar, Cedric."

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

"Isso é um fantasma?"

Ron não conseguia abrir os olhos.

"Acorde, Ron, acorde, Ron..." pensava Ron para si mesmo.

"VOCÊ NÃO VAI ACORDAR ENQUANTO EU TE SEGURAR AQUI! SOU EU, HERMIONE! OU HERNIOME, COMO VOCÊ PARECE ACHAR QUE EU ME CHAMO ULTIMAMENTE!"

"Hermione? Como... como que... você está bem?"

"Antes que você pergunte mil coisas e eu só perca meu tempo. Você não vai acordar pois eu estou mantendo você no sonho, pois preciso que você entenda umas coisas. Ron, eu e Harry não vamos acordar. Pelo menos não tão cedo. E, se acordarmos um dia, ninguém sabe o que pode acontecer. É sério."

"Eu... eu estou ouvindo."

"Quando você acordar, você estará revivendo o dia. Eu venho tentando aprender esse feitiço há muito tempo, e ele se chama _Somniu Domine_. Significa que eu posso me comunicar com alguém durante um sonho e, se eu mesma não puder quebrar esse feitiço, pelo fato de eu não conseguir acordar, eu posso colocar alguém para fazer isso para mim. No caso, a pessoa com a qual eu estou me comunicando. Você está entendendo isso, Ron?"

"Sim."

"De verdade?"

"Sim, eu juro. Continue, Hermione."

"Só acorde. Vai ser o mesmo dia do baile. Não deixe o Harry subir para o sétimo andar. Ou melhor, deixe. Mas espere ele estar com o Cedric e tire os dois de lá. A TODO CUSTO, RON! Em seguida, recuse a bebida de Fred e George. Por favor. Pelo fato de você ter bebido, nós discutimos e, por eu estar tão descontrolada, o empurrão do Malfoy me fez despencar da escadaria principal. Talvez se você não beber, nós não discutiremos."

"Eu... repete?" Ron estava confuso. Um espectro de Hermione estava conversando com ele pelos seus sonhos. No que mais ele poderia acreditar?

"Tire Cedric e Harry do sétimo andar assim que eles se encontrarem. Seja lá o que Fred e George fizeram você beber, não beba. E se possível, nem encontre eles. Não me deixe cair da escada. E lembre-se: assim que você acordar, eu não vou saber dessa conversa. Você pode falar comigo sobre o _Somniu Domine_, mas eu não acreditarei, provavelmente, que um dia depois estarei usando o mesmo com você e que eu e Harry estaremos desmaiados na enfermaria."

"Entendi."

"Entendeu mesmo? Oh, Ron, isso é uma chance ou nunca. Se você falhar, eu não acordo, nem o Harry, ou melhor, nem sei. Não sei se acordaremos. Mas essa é uma chance que você não pode perder. Por mim. Todo tempo livre que você tiver nesse dia que está prestes a reviver, use-o tomando conta de mim e do Harry. E de Cedric também."

"Você tem certeza que dará certo, se eu não falhar?"

"Absoluta. Ron, acredite nisso. É mais real que qualquer coisa que você viveu."

"Acorde-me, Hermione." Ron havia sido convencido.

"Você está pronto?"

"Sim. Por favor."

"_Somniu Domine_."


	10. Chapter 10

**Correspondências & Acordos**

**Capítulo 10 – Perseverança**

**P.S: Desculpa a demora. Aqui estamos, último capítulo. E minha última fic em português. :  
REVIEWS, POR FAVOR, HEIN? É o último capítulo, última chance de eu saber sua opinião sobre a história!**

Parecia um dia como outro qualquer. Ronald abriu os olhos e, sem ter muita certeza de tudo que havia acontecido, ou até mesmo se a conversa com Hermione havia sido um sonho, se levantou, vagarosamente.

Ele procurou Harry e Hermione o mais rápido que pode e procurou algum tipo de confirmação que o dia estava se repetindo.  
Quando estavam descendo para a aula de História de Magia, a confirmação chegou.

"Harry, não haverão danças formais hoje, mas, e se, por acaso, requisitarem uma? Digo, o que você vai fazer? Não acho que...possa dançar com...você sabe." Perguntou Hermione.

Era o mesmo dia. Hermione havia dito as exatas mesmas palavras no dia anterior.

Ron, rapidamente, começou a trabalhar.

"Hã, sabe, Hermione, o Fred e o George conseguiram as bebidas."

"Ron, você não vai beber." Ela respondeu em um tom de ordem e quase rude, mas não se arrependeu do mesmo. Era um quesito irremediável. Igual ao do dia anterior.

"Eu sei. Eu prometo que não irei beber. Juro pra você mesmo. Confia em mim?"

A menina pareceu um pouco surpresa pela convicção de Ronald. Arregalando os olhos, Hermione respondeu:

"Hã, ok. Claro que confio. Mas não é questão disso, é que realmente me preocupo com você."

A aula havia passado calmamente. Até então, Ron parecia estar completando seu trabalho.  
Assim que todos voltaram do almoço, Ron sentou no sofá do Salão Comunal com um pedaço de pergaminho e pena. Hermione estava no sofá do lado, estudando concentradamente alguma coisa de Herbologia e Harry só iria se encontrar com Cedric às 17h30.

Ele olhou para a folha branca e em seguida para a pena, como se forçasse seus pensamentos e tentasse transformá-los em palavras. Olhou para a direita, para a esquerda, para o teto e para o chão, até encontrar a inspiração.

Com todos os seus esforços, Ron escreveu a melhor carta que poderia para Hermione. Havia demorado quase uma hora, e, certamente, a deixaria feliz. Porém, essa carta seria entregue para a Hermione do tempo real, não a Hermione que estava sentada a alguns metros à sua frente no momento.

Pensar que as duas eram a mesma pessoa mas não exatamente a mesma pessoa o deixava extremamente confuso, portanto, alguns segundos depois, ele largou o assunto de sua mente.

O fim da tarde chegou rápido como o fim de uma queda-livre. Ron colocou a recém-escrita carta em seu bolso e correu para o sétimo andar, aonde, depois de esperar por minutos e encarar um quadro extremamente assustador de uma bruxa chamada Aroelle, na qual Ron podia jurar que os olhos se moviam para onde quer que ele fosse, avistou a silhueta de Harry no final do longo corredor.

Ele se escondeu e, alguns minutos depois, quando Cedric chegou, atrasado, Ron correu na direção dos dois.

"HARRY! CEDRIC! A HERMIONE!"

Ele realmente não havia planejado essa parte.

Harry, chocado, e Cedric, estranhando a situação, perguntaram:

"Hã? A Hermione? O que tem ela?"

"BOMBAS!"

As palavras estavam saindo de sua boca, sem fazer muito sentido. Até piorar.

"Bombas?" Cedric perguntou paciente.

"NA PROFESSORA!"

"Ron, você está bem?" perguntou Harry.

"A HERMIONE ESTÁ TACANDO BOMBAS NA PROFESSORA!"

"HÃ? O QUÊ?" Harry e Cedric não conseguiam acreditar e ao mesmo tempo estavam petrificados.

"_Meu Deus, como eu sou ridículo._" Pensou Ron.

Por mais esdrúxulo que sua desculpa havia sido, Harry e Cedric haviam acreditado. E, com sucesso, saído do sétimo andar.

Ele levou Harry e Cedric até onde podia, na porta do Grande Salão. Correram como loucos, tropeçaram e capengaram, ofegantes, sem prestar atenção em nada. Quando a até-então lunática Hermione, que estava assassinando professores com bombas não foi vista em lugar algum, Harry se enfureceu.

"Você inventou isso, não foi?"

"Eu...tenho...minhas...razões. Eu...juro." respondeu Ron, ofegante.

Harry e Cedric saíram andando na direção oposta, revoltados e se perguntando seriamente se ele havia surtado. No fim das contas, nem Ron sabia se ele ainda fazia sentido ou tinha pirado com o feitiço._ "Podia no fim das contas ser só um sonho", _pensou Ron.

Hermione não havia caído da escada. Fred e George haviam se embebedado até desmaiarem, porém, Ron passou longe. Harry e Cedric estavam sem machucados. Não era fácil acreditar que ele pudesse ter comprido o trabalho.

Naquela noite, Ron deitou em sua cama com a mensagem de trabalho cumprido visível em sua testa. Talvez não tão visível assim, mas era clara como cristal para ele. Funcionando ou não, ele havia feito algo certo. Um objetivo realizado. E, quando menos percebeu, já estava sonhando e seus pensamentos e sonhos eram seu novo chão.

----------------------------------------

O sol batia forte. Alguém devia ter aberto as cortinas. E, olhando de relance para o relógio, já eram onze horas da manhã. Ron pulou da cama e foi correndo para a enfermaria. No meio do caminho, percebeu que estava só de cueca então voltou e fez o percurso novamente.

Ron escancarou as portas da enfermaria e não encontrou ninguém lá.

Era possível sentir o cheiro de naftalina dos armários e era como se ninguém nunca nem houvesse estado machucado ou dormido ali por alguns dias – como uma cidade fantasma, com a leve poeira sendo revelada pelos reflexos do sol que batiam na janela.

Ron colocou a mão em seu bolso e procurou a carta. Era a mesma calça que havia usado no dia anterior, então, a carta...

Nada.

Ele procurou, revistou seus bolsos o máximo que pode, procurou em todas suas outras calças, e nada. A carta, que ele havia se dedicado demasiadamente havia simplesmente virado história.

Ele suspirou e, se sentindo um pouco derrotado, desceu para o Grande Salão, para ver Hermione, Harry e Cedric.

Ele abriu as portas e todos estavam começando o almoço – no fim da mesa da Grifinória, lá estavam eles. Hermione e Harry. Pareciam mais novos, mais cheios de vida. Ou, talvez, o medo de perdê-los por algum segundo em sua vida o fez valorizar as duas almas mais ainda do que antes.

Ron acelerou o passo para encontrar Hermione que, sorrindo, foi andando em sua direção.

"Eu sabia, Ron. Você ia conseguir. Muito, muito, muito obrigada."

"Ah, tudo bem..." seu ânimo não estava como deveria estar.

"Você não parece muito animado." Disse Hermione enquanto Harry cumprimentava Ron.

"Eu...fiz uma carta pra você mas eu perdi e realmente significaria muito mais se eu pudesse te mostrar ela agora, já que eu passei um tempo razoável escrevendo ela...mas fazer o quê..."

"Essa?" Hermione tirou uma carta de sua capa e os olhos de Ron brilharam.

"Vo...você...como você...?"

"Estava jogada no chão, na verdade. Na escada principal, dando aqui pro Salão..."

"Eu...devo ter deixado cair ontem! Quando corria com Harry e Cedric! Já leu?"

"Não..."

"Leia."

Hermione e Ron se sentaram na mesa da Grifinória e Hermione abriu a carta. Na mesma escritura, letra e cor, estava um texto que não era nem de perto o mesmo de sempre.

_Hermione.  
Eu fiz um trocadilho bem estúpido quando analisei seus nomes esses dias. Percebi que Hermione, em inglês, pode ser dividido em três coisas..."her"..."mi", mas pronunciado como "my" e "one"...então...my, para minha. Her, pra você, embora meninas sejam difíceis de compreender. E one, porquê realmente, não há como te comparar como ninguém._

_Sabe, escrever uma carta como se eu não estivesse me escondendo por trás de uma máscara ou rimando palavras pode parecer mais difícil. Mas foi só imaginar como seria perder todo meu medo de falar tudo isso ao vivo e, na verdade, escrever uma carta como se fosse uma de minhas falas diárias se tornou mais fácil. _

_Eu não terminei o dia ainda, e não sei se vai dar tudo certo, mas eu espero que eu consiga fazer tudo. Creio que, se não conseguir, você se desapontará e essa é a última coisa que eu quero que você sinta em relação a mim._

_Você também treme quando a gente fala coisas bonitas ou amorosas ou fica nervosa e feliz sempre que nos beijamos? Eu fico, e, sendo uma confissão ou simplesmente uma observação besta, eu a valorizo, muito...parece ser um sentimento único. Não sei se alguém no mundo sente isso, não sei se todo mundo no mundo acha que o que sentem é único. Mas eu posso te dar certeza que o meu é diferente. O que o torna especial. Enquanto você está lendo isso, isso é, se for ler algum dia, eu quero um beijo bem bonito no final. Porquê, se você ler, eu vou ter completado minha tarefa. E eu te garanto, aí, eu serei o menino mais feliz do mundo. Já me salvou tantas vezes, foi minha vez de te salvar. Já me ensinou tantas coisas então é a hora de eu te ensinar uma coisa: nunca deixe nosso amor ser jogado fora...porquê sem um ao outro eu lhe garanto que seremos como o deserto sem chuva e um sorriso sem felicidade...seria falso e perderia tudo o que mais temos de especial ao nosso redor. A magia._

_Ronald Weasley._

Não era necessário ser um expert para saber que Ron havia ganhado o melhor beijo de sua vida após disso.

------------------------------------

Harry, Cedric, Hermione e Ron, dois meses depois, estavam sentados à beira do lago, como meses atrás, antes do serviço de cartas começar. O sol só estava nascendo – eles haviam conseguido passar a madrugada fora do castelo, driblar a segurança de Filch e Madame Nora e atravessaram a noite distribuindo gargalhadas, beijos, histórias e sonhos. Existindo.

Foi então que Hermione se perguntou algo curioso.

"Ei, Ron."

"Sim?" perguntou Ron, colocando sua mão em cima da de Hermione.

"A carta que você escreveu, foi durante o feitiço, certo?"

"Foi...no mesmo dia, à tarde."

"Então...você fez uma carta dentro de um universo paralelo que eu criei com um feitiço, certo?"

"Sim?...Não entendi."

"Bem...foi criada dentro de um feitiço. Você é um corpo, já existia, e era aonde eu estava concentrando meus poderes, você, a pessoa que estava voltando um dia...como diabos uma carta caída no chão, criada dentro de um feitiço, conseguiu atravessar o tempo e me encontrar no tempo real, aonde eu a peguei e li como se tivesse sempre existido?"

Os quatro se afundaram em pensamentos. Uma dúvida que não teria uma resposta, pelo menos não tão cedo.

"Se eu disser "_poder do amor_" vai quebrar todo o clima de mistério, então..." respondeu Ron.

Todos riram.

Não havia explicação, não havia razão. Mas quem sabe...talvez, algo puramente verdadeiro não encontre barreiras em seu caminho e seu objetivo seja claro e único, assim como o amor.


End file.
